


Sakusa Kiyoomi vs the 21st century

by citrickser



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bickering, Comedy, Crack fic? No?, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reluctant friends, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, This will funny i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrickser/pseuds/citrickser
Summary: “ Sakusa simply wished he had never gone to sleep for that long in the first place. True, the 16th century had been a shit hole, figuratively and literally, but he figured anything had to be better then this. “A four century sleep wasn’t long enough to get rid of Miya Atsumu.Add the internet, hair dye, blood bags, cats and the vampire hunters living next door, Sakusa thinks he is probably in for the worst time of his immortal life.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. High heels and Miya Atsumu

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need arise for a funny and wholesome vampire fic so here we are. I’ve surprisingly not planned chapters ahead for this so i’ll update as a i write i guess. 
> 
> Oh and let’s pretend there isn’t a pandemic going on in 2020 in this fic.

Sakusa simply wished he had never gone to sleep for that long in the first place. True, the 16th century had been a shit hole, figuratively and literally, but he figured anything had to be better then this. 

A mere 7 hours after being pulled from the 4 century long slumber, Sakusa could slowly feel his brain waking up. But Atsumu it appeared was all fired away, experimentally strutting around the small apartment in the highest pair of heeled boots Sakusa thought he had ever saw. 

God knows where he had got them from. 

“Remind me again what the fuck are you doing and what fucking century is it?” was all Sakusa could summon up right now. 

Atsumu tutted, still continuing to parade across the floor with concentration, each clack clack clack grating further upon Sakusa’s nerves. 

“As i explained before the year is 2020, i’ve been awake for 3 months whereas your lazy ass only got up now and the world is soo cool!” Atsumu waved his arms around with that, as if unable to contain his excitement. 

Unfortunately, or maybe it was fortunately for Sakusa, this caused Atsumu’s concentration to slip, leading to his ankles twisting left in the heels for an ungraceful fall to the ground. Sakusa just snorted at the other vampire’s writhing form on the floor. Serves him right for trying to walk in those death traps. 

“Is that what humans wear nowadays?” Sakusa wrinkled his nose, eyeing the now cracked heels with disdain. 

Human fashion trends baffled him, with the inconsistency and the ugliness. However he still had to keep up with those trends to fit in but if Sakusa had to wear a pair of those, he would go back to sleep for another century or so. 

Yeah, that sounded good. 

“Some of them, mostly the female ones.” was Atsumu’s reply, still on the floor but now spread out like a star fish on his back, all previous pain forgotten. 

He was different from what Sakusa remembered he had been like. Throughout time Sakusa and Atsumu had stuck together, though many murder attempts had been mixed in with those years. But never had Sakusa seen such a monstrosity that was the colour of Atsumu’s current hair. 

It was a brassy yellow, with his original colour starting to show at the roots. Sakusa had no idea how he had done that yet but to him it was a disaster. How did he ever walk out this apartment with confidence? 

That reminded Sakusa. 

This small residence where he had awoken was definitely not the forest he had gone to sleep in. It was nowhere even close to said forest, with a banged up table in the centre of a small living room and various other items Sakusa didn’t recognise. 

Everything looked a lot more modern and grey, and it seemed humans had built upwards based on the fact it looked like they were flying when Sakusa peered through the window. He had to admit that was a clever thing to do. 

“How did i end up here with you?” he begrudgingly asked Atsumu, causing the other vampire to smirk. 

“Because i adore you soo much that i carted your heavy ass away from that dingy forest to integrate you into human life when you woke up!”

To anyone else Atsumu sounded genuine, with yet another smile on his face to accompany the words. But Sakusa caught the glint in his eye, the sharp edge of the smile and the fact that Atsumu knew Sakusa hated humans and their short lives. 

So in essence, he did the exact opposite of what Sakusa would have wanted. Probably just to piss him off. 

Sakusa dragged a hand down his face. 

“I should of killed you when you were still human.” he lamented, mourning over the lost opportunity many millennia ago. 

“Love ya too Omi.” was Atsumu’s joyful reply, used to the many threats from Sakusa. He smacked a kiss against Sakusa’s cheek and then danced out of range before the other vampire could harm him for real. 

They both might not be able to die but wounds from another vampire still hurt like a bitch, Atsumu knew from many encounters with Sakusa in the past. 

“Come on Omi, i’ll teach you about this world we live in now!” 

Sakusa wanted to stake himself through the heart. 

\---

“How have you not died yet?” Sakusa muttered in disbelief, staring at the packets of blood in the fridge. 

What in the hell? 

It was squishy, made out of something Sakusa learnt was called ‘plastic’. He wouldn’t want to eat that at all. But then when the packet was opened, the delicious scent of the blood came flooding at him and Sakusa was confused all again. 

After many minutes he just decided to trust it. Atsumu hadn’t, sadly, died yet so they must be good right? That had been the right call because it tasted divine. Sakusa hadn’t realised how thirsty he was until the blood packet was right under his nose.

“Good eh?” Atsumu appraised, eyeing Sakusa wolfing down 3 packets one after another. “I get 30 of these delivered every month. It’s soo much easier then having to hunt for food.” 

Sakusa decided not to ask how Atsumu had these blood packets delivered. 

Humans had changed a lot based on the quick catch up and tour of the apartment Atsumu had given him, but Sakusa didn’t think any odd person could get blood delivered to them, even in this day and age. 

“I’m not even going to ask.” Sakusa stated.

“Yeah it’s better if you don’t.” 

“Surprises me sometimes that you have more then one brain cell.” 

“Hey!” Atsumu crowed, “I am a very intelligent life form!” 

“Hmm sure.” 

Sakusa turned away dismissively, discarding the drained packets into the bin across the kitchen. He made sure to keep a wide berth between what Atsumu called a ‘microwave’, still unsure about the contraption. 

“Hey don’t ‘hmm sure’ me!” Atsumu grabbed Sakusa’s arm, making the other vampire jump. 

He was touched.  
It had been a long time since he had been touched. 

Atsumu registered Sakusa’s discomfort but chose to just ignore it as he dragged Sakusa out of the kitchen and into the small hallway. 

“Look, i figured this out!” Atsumu gestured to what looked like a mirror. No wait it was a mirror. Sakusa gave him a blank and unamused stare, slapping away Atsumu’s hand from his arm.

“Are you stupid, or did you forget we are vampires and mirrors don’t work?” 

“No you idiot just look!” Atsumu sounded slightly aggravated. Before his arm could get grabbed again, Sakusa decided to just comply for this occasion. 

He stepped forward into the view of it, expecting to see the usual nothing but what he did see stole his breath away. Well it would of if Sakusa needed to breathe. 

It was him.  
As clear as day.  
The Sakusa in the mirror raised a hand when he did, the same shocked expression on it’s face. This had to be a trick or something because there was absolutely no way was this possible. 

“Cool right.” Atsumu chirped, coming into view next to Sakusa. “They don’t use silver anymore for mirrors, too expensive and stuff so we can see us on the newer ones.” 

Sakusa could see the 2 moles on his forehead properly, and could see his actual face shape and the real colour of his dark eyes. It was astounding. In the past Sakusa had only been ever to see what he looked like in a passing glance at a body of water to see his reflection. Ripples of water didn’t really show you things clearly. 

“If you could see yourself, why didn’t you change your hair back when you saw how awful it looked.” Sakusa deadpanned, never one to miss a perfect opportunity to insult Atsumu. 

Atsumu gasped.  
“Excuse you, my new hair looks amazing!” 

“It looks like a haybale on your head.”

“Well you don’t look any better, you look dead.” Atsumu retorted, turning his gaze to Sakusa from the reflections in the mirror. 

“We are dead you fucking idiot!” Sakusa shouted back, suddenly reaching the end of his patience. 

It didn’t take too long for the two vampires to start up a bickering shouting match again, just like old times.

\---

Meanwhile in the flat next to theirs, a very bored Akaashi Keji sat curled in an armchair reading a book. At the echo of shouting voices through the wall, he just sighed, before placing a bookmark at the page he was at. 

“It’s happened.” he spoke, voice a smooth and clear rumble. 

Bokuto hummed in agreement from the other side of the room. 

It seemed the other one had woken up.


	2. We are not getting a cat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is finished with his life and we’re only in the second chapter, Sakusa doesn’t like microwaves and Atsumu discovers the wonders of the internet.

Akaashi Keji hadn’t always had a life like this. 

He had once been normal with a loving family, carefully packed school lunches and freshly polished shoes. But now at the age of just 23, there were more stakes in his apartment then cutlery, more vials salt then water and it was hard to see where everything went wrong. 

But he was stuck with it now, him and Bokuto one of the few last remaining vampire hunters in Japan. It was a dying profession and a dying agency, most of the vampires alive nowadays choosing to live off of blood bags rather then people. 

There were the odd few however, ones that missed the old ways, that preyed upon the flesh of the living in frantic feeding frenzies. That was the purpose of vampire hunters, to stop the few to protect the many. 

That was also one of the reasons he and Bokuto had been dispatched here anyway. They had caught wind of two old vampires, who were due to wake from a 400 year old sleep soon, ones that may or may not adjust to the ways of the modern world. 

It was Akaashi’s job to make sure they did, and if they didn’t, well, it was also his job to make sure they couldn’t harm anyone ever again. 

But since the second one awoke, all there had been were the sounds of constant bickering floating through the walls. Akaashi would have thought there were children fighting, not thousand year old vampires. They didn’t seem like the type to hunt people if they were this rowdy. 

Akaashi still didn’t take it lightly to being awoken at 3 in the morning by more shouting. Apparently this time, based on the sounds coming through the walls, it was about something to do with cheese. Vampires can’t eat why was the argument about cheese?! 

Akaashi knew vampires didn’t need to sleep, except for those hundred year slumbers, but this was seriously taking the piss. If they kept it up Akaashi might stake them regardless just for the sake of his sleep. 

Bokuto next to him on the bed was lying face down against the pillow, completely unmoving with one hand stretched out in the general direction of Akaashi. The sound didn’t bother him. That man could sleep through the apocalypse. 

Akaashi let himself sink back down into the bed as the sounds of fighting mercifully quieted. 

For now at least. 

\---

Atsumu had never used the pair of phones he brought, Sakusa found out. He would of thought with the other vampire being here months before him, Atsumu would have tried at least to open it up and get used to it. 

Instead Atsumu just eyed them warily where the phones sat in Sakusa’s hands, as if they was going to jump up and stake him right there on the floor. 

“Why are you scared of these phones?” Sakusa raised an eyebrow. 

“Like you’re any better Mr-i’m-scared-of-the-microwave!” Atsumu retorted, still never taking his eyes of the phone. 

“Yes but the microwaves are dangerous, these aren’t.” 

Atsumu’s eyes widened, and he was about to laugh before registering the deadly serious look in Sakusa’s eyes.

Wow. 

“Ok, ok.” Atsumu eventually sighed, choosing to put all the talk about the microwaves out of his mind, “Open them up Omi.” 

It took at least an hour for them both to make the phones work. Atsumu got over his fear in the first 10 minutes, his curiosity winning over instead. Now he almost buzzed with excitement next to Sakusa as the first phone powered to life with the sim card they had just put in. 

“Stop buzzing.” Sakusa shoved Atsumu away from next to him, all the energy radiating too much for him to handle even on a good day. 

“Open it, hurry up.” was all Atsumu said back.

It took a few minutes but soon Atsumu had his phone in his hand, and was avidly tapping away on the screen. 

It was a direct contrast to Sakusa, who was experimentally tapping on the icons and leaning backwards every time the phone did something. It was shocking this era was, going from the majority of people barely being able to read to this all of a sudden was, Sakusa had to admit, amazing. 

“Look Omi, i got instagram!” Atsumu shoved his phone in Sakusa’s vision, showing an icon of what looked like a purple spiral. 

“Insta-what?” Sakusa spoke, clearly out of his comfort zone in this situation. 

“Instagram!” repeated Atsumu, “You can post photos for people to see and stuff.” 

“Why would you ever want to do that?” 

Sakusa was confused at why anyone would want to put their entire life for other people to see. But what did he know? Humans were a strange breed. 

“Omi i can find out history and stuff!” Atsumu added, attention completely absorbed in his phone. He often acted like he had a single braincell with a two second attention span but Sakusa found out Atsumu was into history and sports. 

“Wow very articulate Miya.” 

Sakusa kicked out a leg to kick Atsumu off the sofa he was perched on but the other vampire moved sideways, without even taking his attention of the phone, like he had been expecting the attack. 

“ Omi it’s been centuries stop calling me Miya, that’s my brother not me!” 

“Well i’m pretty sure your brother has been in France somewhere for the last 700 years, so you are Miya now.” 

Atsumu sighed.  
“I can never win.” he lamented causing Sakusa to then sigh in turn. 

“Come on.” Sakusa spoke, switching the phone off with some difficulty, and standing up from the sofa. The strength of the half blood packet he drank this morning was finally hitting his system, making his bones feel energised and brain active. 

“Where are we going?” Atsumu asked, finally dragging his attention away from the phone, “Wait isn’t it still day time?” 

Peering through the shaded windows, careful to stay out of the direct light lest be burnt, Atsumu confirmed yes it was still day.

“Don’t worry i have the rings.” Sakusa explained, pulling two identical metal rings out of his back pocket, dangling them from his fingers, “One of us came prepared.” 

“Wow Omi my saviour.” Atsumu replied, voice dragging sarcastically but still taking one of the rings from Sakusa’s fingers. 

They were nothing special, just two round hardened pieces of metal curled into things that vaguely resembled a ring shape. But if you looked closer, they were patterned, swirls and flutters embedded into the metal. 

Nobody knew where they came from. 

All that was known was when a human was turned or a vampire was born, one of the rings was always just there, whether in the pocket of the newly turned vampire or under the tongue of the newborn babe. 

Nobody really explored the mystery of these rings, because there was nothing to explore. When worn on the finger of the vampire, they were able to step in the sunlight and not be burnt to death. This was a miracle enough in itself. 

Each one was patterned the exact same, which had caused Atsumu to spy them a few times, lying innocently on a market stall or displayed through a shop window, the human’s selling them having no idea what they truly were. 

Those were the ones that belonged to the dead vampires, so Atsumu just let them circulate into the human world, the rings having done their purpose.

“I’m leaving.”  
Sakusa’s flat voice broke through the sphere of Atsumu’s thoughts, along with the sound of him closing the apartment door before Atsumu was even out. 

“Hey wait Omi!” 

Of course because Sakusa was Sakusa, as soon as he heard Atsumu’s plea he slammed the door shut faster. And because Atsumu was Atsumu, he didn’t register this and instead ran straight into the closed door with a thud. 

Atsumu could hear Sakusa wheezing in silent laughter from the other side of the door. 

Atsumu rubbed his throbbing forehead and frowned. 

Bastard. 

\---

Sakusa was taking this a lot better then Atsumu had expected. Even he had been freaked out by the sheer amount of noise and people there now was, not to mention all the cars and flashing lights. 

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Atsumu asked, walked next to Sakusa and not so subtly staring at his face to see his reaction to the changed world. 

“Yes. I looked on the map on the phone.”

Sakusa walked like a timid animal however, but it wasn’t the atmosphere of the place around them, but more the people. Whenever someone brushed too close to Sakusa he would spring back and he tried to put as much distance between him and anyone else as he could. 

Atsumu frowned, 

“Hey Omi.” he called. Sakusa jumped, looking alert, like he hadn’t expected Atsumu to talk at all. 

“What.” he spat out, making no effort to hide his nerves. 

“Come here for a second.” 

Without warning or even waiting for a reply, Sakusa’s clothed wrist was grabbed and he was hauled outside a shop, where Atsumu disappeared into. 

A few minutes later he reappeared, looking a bit more windswept and eager. Atsumu tried to refrain from smirking when he saw Sakusa unconciouslg lower his guard when he saw Atsumu coming towards him. The vampire could say he hated Atsumu all he wanted, but Sakusa’s mind recognised him as someone safe. 

“Here.” 

Atsumu held up the mask he had just brought with two hands, showing the enterity of it to Sakusa. He had seen other people around with them on, and it had struck him that Sakusa might feel more protected and safe with it. 

Atsumu couldn’t blame him for feeling out of his depth, it was a new century and with a lot more people in it since they had last been around. That must be hell for a vampire that almost hated people to be begin with. 

Miya Atsumu may be a whiny brat at times but he liked to think he could tell when things where wrong, especially with Sakusa. 

“What is that?” Sakusa eyed the mask sceptically, like Atsumu would try to hurt him with it. 

“Do you trust me?” Atsumu asked, his hands still coming closer and closer to Sakusa’s face, trying to hook the mask around his ears. 

“No.” 

“Well tough luck Omi.” 

Sakusa felt Atsumu hook this the mask over his ears. He also tried to ignore the jolt in his stomach at the touch of Atsumu’s fingertips on the curve of said ear. 

But before he knew what was going on, or could process what the hell that feeling just was, the fingers were gone and Sakusa was left with the mask around his mouth. 

It helped, in a weird and strange way, it did help. It covered the places that were most likely to be take in the human germs. It was protection. 

“Better Omi?” Atsumu’s eye’s had never left Sakusa’s face. All Sakusa found he could do in reply was hum, but it seemed to be enough for the other vampire. 

“Well come on then, this new world isn’t ready for me!” Atsumu cackled and the urge to punt Atsumu through the nearest wall came back to Sakusa at full force. 

\---

“Omi why the fuck are we here?” 

The stood infront of a library, a great big and sprawling building. It was old, really old by Tokyo standards and looked like it might crumble down any second. The streets alongside it looked no different, peaceful and old. It was a shocking contrast to the bustling Tokyo streets they had arrived from. 

“Sorry i forgot you couldn’t read.” Sakusa replied, idly picking at his perfectly cut finger nails and ignoring the glare that was aimed at him afterwards. “You said you wanted to learn about all the history we’ve missed so here we are.” 

Oh.  
Well.  
That was surprisingly thoughtful for Sakusa. 

“Are you seriously ok?” Atsumu asked, “Did the long sleep mess up your brain? Where’s the evil i-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep Sakusa gone?” 

“Shut up.” 

\---

“THEY LANDED ON THE MOON!?” 

Thankfully the library was mostly empty or they would have been kicked out a long time ago, Sakusa thought, rolling his eyes at another exclamation from Atsumu. 

The other vampire was stunned by all this. 

Of course he had gotten bored in the first half an hour, leaving Sakusa to relay any important information to him that he found. 

But Sakusa could tell the guilt and boredom starting seeping in at around the second hour, the boredom of not doing anything and the guilt of leaving Sakusa to do everything. 

However then Atsumu had decided he should probably help, slotting the book out the shelf nearest to him and not even reading the title before flicking to a random page. 

Of course it had to be about the moon landing, the thing that neither of them had expected to have ever happened.

“They fucking what?” Even Sakusa looked slightly shocked, the only indication being how his eyes opened wider but Atsumu knew the signs. “ Humans barely knew about the moon, why are they on it?!” 

“Right here.” The book was shoved right under Sakusa’s face but he didn’t protest this time, too engrossed in the article to care. Atsumu felt somewhat smug at this, for finding out something new that Sakusa didn’t know about. 

“How’d the fuck?” Sakusa muttered, eyes soaking up the words and pictures of the articles. 

“Um excuse me?” 

Sakusa and Atsumu whipped their heads up from where they had been leaning over the book at the entry of a new voice. It was only now Atsumu realised their heads had been soo close, they were nearly touching. 

Sakusa’s curls were flawless somehow, coiled perfectly against his forehead and smelling like vanilla of all thing. 

Atsumu quickly diverted his expression when he realised Sakusa had noticed his staring. 

“Yes?” Sakusa replied back, the first one to gain his wits back from the sudden interruption. In front of them was the librarian they had seen at the front counter, now eyeing the piles of books on the table suspiciously. 

“I have to say to you couple that we close in half hour.” 

Sakusa tilted his head to the side slightly. Human speech hadn’t changed that much, but even he knew that him and the idiot Atsumh weren’t ‘a couple’ as the lady phrased it. 

Maybe it had a new meaning now? 

But then Sakusa caught her gaze on their hands, or more specifically the rings they both wore, the ones that would look like a matching set to anyone who didn’t know what they were. 

It clicked in his head.  
_Oh_  
She thought they were married. 

Based on the faint blush coating Atsumu’s pale cheekbones and the way he wouldn’t meet Sakusa’s eyes, the other vampire had realised too. 

“O-oh we aren’t married.” Atsumu let out a nervous laugh. 

“My apologies!” The librarian was quick to say, dispelling the awkward silence that had descended upon the group. “But i just came over to say, i was happy with you all being here, most people just look up things on their phones nowadays!”

There was a stunned silence. 

“Wait you can do that?” 

\---

“Well that was hours wasted, we could of just used the phones.” Sakusa grumbled. It was dark into the night, them both having got back to the apartment from the library hours ago. 

Atsumu was currently spread out face down on the sofa, arms and legs thrown all over the place. Sakusa had half a mind to spray him with the disinfectant he was holding. They were soo much cleaner in this century, and the array of things like this disinfectant and the masks that were sold freely was amazing. It was certainly the best thing Sakusa had come across since he woke up. 

However the opportunity to spray Atsumu was too tempting. 

Sakusa sprayed the back of Atsumu’s neck and head with the disinfectant, just to watch him shriek and curl up in a ball like a cat. 

“Omi!” he whined, rubbing a hand across his wet neck, “You evil fucker why’d you do that?!” 

Sakusa shrugged.  
“I felt like it.” 

Atsumu just groaned again, shoving his face back into the sofa and giving Sakusa an unwelcome view of the horrible dye job on his hair. He was clearly moping, but Sakusa found he didn’t have the will to care. It was always something or other with Atsumu. 

Instead Sakusa just merrily continued to spray and clean the surfaces of the apartment. It was a bit bland in here. Maybe he should get a few plants? There had been a shop that looked like it sold plants down the street on the way to the library. But then again knowing Atsumu he would probably end up killing them all in less then a week. 

Atsumu groaned again, sounding in pain. 

“What is it?” Sakusa snapped. 

“Omi i’m lonely.” he whined. 

“You’re such a fucking child.” Sakusa hissed. 

“Yeah well it’s not my fault you’re 485 years older then me, old man.” Atsumu spat back, suddenly having the energy to speak when it came to arguing with Sakusa. 

“Need i remind you, you are 2038 years old, so who’s also the old man?” 

“Yeah but at least my skin is better.” 

That was a lie. 

Atsumu was painfully aware of Sakusa’s skin, the few moles dotted around on it and the fact it stayed porcelain white all year round. Atsumu was also painfully aware that he shouldn’t be paying this much attention to Sakusa, or his skin for that matter, but those were issues to be resolved another day. 

“I am only a few steps away how are you lonely?”

Sakusa had entirerly ignored Atsumu’s supposed jab at his skin, instead choosing to go back to the original topic of conversation. You let things spiral with Atsumu in a conversation and God knows where you would end up. 

Atsumu watched the other vampire still from the sofa, as he deemed the house suitably clean and put the disinfectant away in a shelf. From his vantage point, Atsumu spied about 6 other bottles in the shelf under the sink, amongst other things. It seemed Sakusa had gone all out with the cleaning products. 

“Omi-omi.” Atsumu rolled over onto his back, stretching his arms in the direction of Sakusa. Hundreds of years of begrudging living together, meant Sakusa knew exactly what the other vampire wanted. 

And when he leant over the sofa edge to card a hand through Atsumu’s hair, Sakusa knew he had been right in his prediction. 

“Are you sure you’re a vampire and not a cat?” He asked, voice emotionless. It seemed that Atsumu might start purring any moment soon, based on the way his eyes had sunk shut in bliss. But apparently the quiet wasn’t meant to last. 

“Omi we should get a cat!” 

“No.” 

Sakusa left the room before another argument could start, ignoring Atsumu’s whines and slamming his room’s door shut behind him for some peace and quiet.

They were not getting a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep they definitely don’t get a cat ;)


	3. Omi the second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction of a feline followed by a run in with the neighbours

They got a cat. 

Well more like Atsumu got a cat and Sakusa randomly came home one day and found a ball of fur waiting for him. He barely registered the slam of the door behind him, along with Atsumu’s greeting, instead caught up in the feline’s stare. 

“Miya.” Sakusa snapped, his voice echoing all over the apartment. 

It was still just staring at him, with wide dark eyes from the wooden floor. The cat reminded Sakusa uncannily of himself, with those eyes and its jet black fur, the same colour of Sakusa’s hair. 

“What?!” came the shout back from wherever Atsumu was, soundly slightly irritated from Sakusa’s tone. 

“Why is there a creature in the hall?” 

Atsumu’s head peered around the hallway, hair sticking up more then usual like he had just woken up from a nap. At the sight of Sakusa’s stand off with the cat, he let out a small laugh. 

“Omi he’s not going to attack you.” 

Atsumu padded closer to the cat, Sakusa still standing completely still, picking it up and putting it against his chest. The cat, clearly recognising Atsumu, purred contentedly whilst still keeping his eyes on Sakusa. 

Sakusa on the other hand eyed all the black fur spreading onto Atsumu’s clean white t-shirt and grimaced. He hoped Atsumu had brought some lint rollers along with the damned cat. 

“See.” Atsumu raised an eyebrow at the other vampire, as if to prove his point that the cat wasn’t bad. It had jumped down from Atsumu’s arms and was steadily prowling closer to Sakusa, as if to inspect the new arrival. 

“Shut up.” Sakusa didn’t know what to say, so he reverted back to his usual phrase when it came to Atsumu. He needed time to think. 

But now that the cat creature was close, Sakusa decided to take his leave away from it, pulling off his mask and coat. 

“I’ve named him Omi the second!” Atsumu’s voice said, trailing after him down the corridor. Sakusa couldn’t care less right at that moment, his brain occupied with the amount of cat fur that would be everywhere. 

It would be a hopeless idea to get rid of the thing now or take it back to wherever it came from. Atsumu would probably stake him if he did anyway. 

Stupid bastard and his goddamn cat. 

Sakusa sighed. 

\---

As expected, Sakusa and the lint roller became the best of friends, him chasing after whatever surface the cat touched. 

But what was not expected was that the cat and Sakusa also became best friends. Atsumu reckons Omi the second (yes he refused to let the name be changed) might like Sakusa more than him. Which was a bit absurd in his book. 

It took a few weeks to say the least to get to that point. 

First it was a lot of Sakusa avoiding anything to do with the cat and seeming more high strung then usual. Atsumu had even begun to doubt whether he would ever settle with the new thing in their lives. 

But if Sakusa wanted to kick the cat out and it came to the cat or the Sakusa, the cat was waay nicer to him then the other vampire, so Atsumu would pick the cat every time. 

Probably. 

But then one night Atsumu walked in on Sakusa sprawled across the sofa, a pair of reading glasses perched on the tips of his nose and a book on his lap in the dim light. 

It took a second for Atsumu to spy the small cat curled up on his stomach, looking as content as Atsumu had ever seen him. 

“Wha-“ Atsumu trailed off, confused about where this sudden alliance had come from. Sakusa just sighed, as if Atsumu being there was a great inconvenience. 

“What?” Sakusa snapped, not taking his eyes off the pages of his book. 

“Old man with your reading glasses.” Atsumu muttered. 

He had to admit the sight did ungodly things to Atsumu’s feelings, sending a burst of happiness through his vampire heart. It also felt dangerous, prompting Atsumu to say any insult, to let the strange feeling go away and for things to be normal. 

It was just soo domestic and Atsumu suddenly realised how much he wanted this all to be his, soft Sakusa with his reading glasses and a sleeping cat. Not that he could ever voice that opinion, Sakusa would probably murder him, but a vampire could hope. 

Or he could just unsuccessfully bottle away his feelings until they ate him up inside and consumed his soul, the typical Atsumu way of doing things. 

And when Sakusa raised another eyebrow at Atsumu’s now contorted expression, it was too easy for Atsumu to pass off his blushing because of the heat of the apartment. Sakusa himself had offered no reasoning or words to why him and the cat were suddenly best friends anyway.

Were they ganging up against him now?

But on his embarrassed dash out of the room if Atsumu had looked back, he possibly would have found a lack of biting comments and quite possibly the tips of Sakusa’s ears turning a pale pale red.

But he didn’t look back. 

\---

Yet again the sounds of fighting reached Akaashi through the walls yet. He had to admit, it did surprise him that they had started up again. They had been quiet for a few days but now it seemed they were back to the usual yelling. Akaashi wondered how they hadn’t killed each other yet. 

“Why are they soo loud?” Bokuto spoke from over in the kitchen, voicing Akaashi’s thoughts and dragging his attention from trying to figure out the topic of their argument this time. 

“It’s not like you’re any better.” Akaashi responded, simply flicking another page over in his book. It was taking him years to finish this book because of all the distractions. 

It didn’t take any wonders for him to realise that Bokuto was now sulking over in the kitchen at Akaashi’s words. That man could change emotions at the flick of a switch. It was scary sometimes. 

“Well.” Akaashi started, deeming his reading a lost cause and slamming the book shut. “We need to get ready for tonight then.” 

“It’s happening tonight?” Bokuto seemed eager now, a completely opposite to his previous sadness. He ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up in odd directions more then usual. Akaashi quelled the urge to run his own hands through Bokuto’s hair, spreading upwards the soft strands. 

Akaashi just nodded instead. 

“I don’t think they are dangerous but it’s just a precaution.” 

“Yeah me too.”   
  
\---

“What the fuck is that?!”

Atsumu was startled to say the least. 

One second him and the cat were lounging on the sofa, mindlessly flicking through the late night tv channels. The next second there was a loud trilling noice, seemingly coming out of nowhere causing Omi the second to run under the sofa and Atsumu to stand to fighting stance. 

Sakusa snorted slightly, his features twisting momentarily away from their usual indifference, at Atsumu’s stupidity over the doorbell. 

“You're telling me you’ve been here for months and you’ve never heard the doorbell?” he asked. 

“Door-what?” Atsumu visibly relaxed now he knew it wasn’t a threat, only to tense up again when the doorbell was rung for the second time. 

“Adding that to the list then, the great Miya Atsumu afraid of phones and now doorbells.” 

Sakusa breezed past Atsumu, actually having the sense to go and see who was at the door. He had been in the middle of categorising the amount of blood they had left, but that could wait. Hopefully their probably human guests wouldn’t come inside and contaminate the clean apartment. 

“NEED I REMIND YOU AND YOUR MICROWAVE FEAR!?” came Atsumu’s voice from behind him, tinged with anger and slight embarassment. 

Sakusa just ignored him, feeling strangely light hearted for some reason he didn’t know. Maybe it would be a good night then this time. 

Of course that entire sentiment was changed when Sakusa pulled the door open to see who it was. His body momentarily froze, a natural reaction to the people in front of him. 

This wasn’t good. 

Sakusa had hoped with all his might he would never meet the neighbours, taking special care to never be outside when he heard them around. 

After all, whenever there were vampire hunters around it usually meant a high probability of death. Sakusa wouldn’t mind if Atsumu ran into them and exposed himself, but Sakusa wanted to stay alive thank you very much. 

“Hello?” he asked, schooling his features and his voice into being polite and civil. It was best to pretend he didn’t know them, as they hadn’t been introduced yet. If they didn’t know, Sakusa wouldn’t want to give himself away. Yet. 

“Hello.” echoed the smaller one of the two. They were both really tall men, one willowly and slender with bright calculating eyes, while the other one was muscly and looked like he could body slam Sakusa through a brick wall. 

_ahh_  
The brain and the muscle then he assumed. 

The slender one continued to talk. 

“We hope you are settling in well to the apartment, we live just next door and we wanted to come by and see how everything was going.” 

Unfortunately just as Sakusa was going to politely reply with something that would stop them from coming in the apartment, Atsumu showed up. 

Even without looking at the other vampire, Sakusa could tell he had that shit-eating grin on his face that made Sakusa want to slap him. And when he lazily rested an arm on Sakusa’s shoulder, Sakusa tensed up at the sudden skin on skin contact.

“Heya who’s this Omi?” 

“Get off.” Sakusa slapped Atsumu’s arm away off his shoulder, leaving Atsumu with an expression on his face like a neglected puppy. 

“Our neighbours.” Sakusa tersely replied, well aware of the slender vampire hunter’s eyes analysing the both of them. 

Please, please had Atsumu realised these people were hunters. 

But the shred of Sakusa’s hopes that remained were crushed when Atsumu perked up at the mention of neighbours. Of course the blind idiot hadn’t realised, what was Sakusa even expecting? 

“Come on in!” he spoke sounded excited, “It would be rude to leave our new neighbours on the doorstep!” 

Sakusa wondered if it was worth it to just smash Atsumu’s head against the wall. 

Again. 

\---

Aside from being the killer of his kind, his new neighbours weren’t all that bad, Sakusa found himself regrettably thinking. 

He could tell the willowy one, who he knew now was named Akaashi, had figured out Sakusa knew about them at the very start. It was possible Akaashi had known that before but still came to their apartment with the knowledge. 

However he didn’t say anything, just kept on watching Sakusa. 

He had also clocked on that Sakusa didn’t like human contact, or any humans really, keeping care to maintain a distance and to thoroughly disinfect himself before entering the apartment. 

Sakusa had to say he was a bit confused. 

If they were here to kill him or Atsumu, why were they being soo nice and courteous towards them? 

Even the cat had betrayed them, taking one long look at where Bokuto sat before strolling over to him and settling on his lap. Even Sakusa could hear the contented purring from across the room as Bokuto stroked the cat’s head. 

“Animals always like me.” he had laughed, “I’m a very warm person, like a furnace!” 

He also was a very loud and bright person, his booming voice completely matching his big appearance and big presence. Of course Atsumu then decided to unknowingly follow the cat down the path of betrayal. 

“Hey that’s like me!” Atsumu had replied, “Omi-Omi always says i’m too warm!” 

_Well for a vampire you are unnaturally warm idiot_ Sakusa thought, but he couldn’t really voice that opinion out loud. 

Bokuto laughed again, starting up conversation with Atsumu like they had known each other for years. Sakusa sighed irritably, the gesture caught by Akaashi’s sharp eyes. Well now was as good a time as ever. 

“Why are you here?” Sakusa stated, his voice low but sharp, instantly pulling the attention of the other 3 beings in the room towards him. 

“What do you mean?” Akaashi replied, tilting his head slightly, in a display of innocence that came off as mocking instead. 

Bokuto and Atsumu had also fallen silent after the short lived conversation, one of them watching Akaashi with amusement in his eyes, the other watching Akaashi with confusion. 

However Sakusa wasn’t in the mood to play a game of wits. It had been a long day. 

“I’m asking why are there two vampire hunters suddenly living next door to us?” 

“Omi?!” 

Atsumu’s sounded stunned.  
Well it was his own fault for being soo blind. 

“Shut up Miya.” 

Atsumu for once didn’t respond back.

“What do you want?” Sakusa added, now directing his words at Akaashi. He could see Atsumu staring at the cat who still dozed on Bokuto’s lap, as if willing it to come back and sighing when it didn’t even open an eye. 

See Sakusa had always known the cat was a traitor through and through. 

“Nothing.” Akaashi replied. 

“Huh?” Atsumu slung an arm over Sakusa’s shoulder, suddenly inserting himself properly into the conversation. Sakusa just let it happen, too on edge to start up a fight with him the contact. “Whadda ya mean?” 

“Are you seriously blind?” Sakusa asked back, “The people you invited into our home are employed to kill us.” 

Atsumu knew it wasn’t a good time for his heart to be fluttering against his ribcage, and it didn’t help with Sakusa’s words of ‘our home’. 

“Well oh shit.” 

“Oh shit indeed you moron.” 

“Wait.” Akaashi held up a hand from where he sat on the opposite side of the room, “We aren’t here to kill anyone yet.” 

Sakusa, for the sake of his sanity, deciding to ignore the ‘yet’ on the end of Akaashi’s sentence. 

“We were sent to monitor two vampires who might not adjust to the new ways of the world as they have been asleep for a long time.” continued Akaashi, “You won’t die unless you go on killing sprees or similar things.” 

“Hmm how’d we know you ain’t lying?” Atsumu peered back at Akaashi, seemingly being serious for once. His body weight was still leaning on Sakusa’s side and Atsumu’s arm resting on his shoulder but for once Sakusa didn’t seem to mind. 

It was Bokuto who shrugged and then answered in reply.   
“You seem like cool people and you have a cat so like bonus points.” 

“Yeah exactly.” Atsumu replied, “You can’t kill us, Omi the second would have no home!” 

“You named your cat Omi the second?” Akaashi interjected.

“I had no input in it.” Sakusa deadpanned, just wanting to get that fact into the open. 

“Cause it was grumpy like Omi over here and looked like him, so Omi the second he was called.” 

Atsumu was unprepared for Sakusa to dig an elbow into his side for retaliation. He hissed at the sharp pain and subsequently fell off of Sakusa’s shoulder. It never occurred to Sakusa he might miss the warmth the other vampire expelled. That was definitely strange. 

“Now.” Sakusa stood up suddenly, completely ignoring Atsumu whining on the sofa, “With all due respect please get out our apartment.” 

As Sakusa expected, Akaashi complied, standing up directly in front of Sakusa. It gave some satisfaction to Sakusa to know he was taller then the other vampire hunter. Akaashi’s eyes were still unnerving, feeling they were staring into Sakusa’s soul even more but still Sakusa refused to back down. 

“Are you two done with your alpha male stand off then?” Atsumu’s voice cut through Sakusa’s thoughts. 

Him and Bokuto were huddled together just looking at Akaashi and Sakusa with raised eyebrows. Even the cat, who still sat on Bokuto’s lap had one eye open as if to say ‘what the fuck are you two doing?’ 

Sakusa cleared his throat, stepping backwards slightly. He ignored the handshake Bokuto and Atsumu subsequently started to do to the side of him. It seemed they were suddenly the best of friends. 

How that had happened Sakusa never knew, but he thought Atsumu might have had more sense to become friendly with a vampire hunter. 

“Thank you for your hospitality, now see you soon bro!” spoke Bokuto, now standing up, with the last part of the sentence aimed at Atsumu. The vampire gave a wave back. The cat finally jumped off Bokuto’s lap, disgruntled, but soon settled back on the sofa. 

And then they were gone. 

Bokuto grabbing Akaashi’s hand and pulling him out the door too. It shut with a loud bang behind them, the only noise in the now silent room. 

“Well weren’t they nice!” Atsumu said, sounding completely genuine. 

He again wasn’t fast enough to avoid the TV remote that Sakusa threw at him in response.


End file.
